Hogwarts and the Olympians
by Cori's Confessions
Summary: Absolute Chaos, basically. Our heroes from America (PJO and HoO) meet up with Harry Potter and crew. I know it's not time conducive, but it takes place after Hero's of Olympus and during Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Co-written with Etch-le-Sketch and very loosely based off an rp gone out of control. Rated T for language, dry humor, sarcasm, and possible ovary explosions.


Hey guys! Sorry I've been out for a while…-rubs back of head awkwardly- Well anyways, I'll be updating Time's Up soon and I have a bunch more story ideas for y'all.

Disclaima': I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter no matter how much I want to.

~ Co-written with Etch-le-Sketch ~

**Chapter one**

The only way to get to England was by plane, which did _not_ please one Perseus Jackson in the least. Nico DiAngelo (and his half-sister thing, Hazel Levesque) wasn't too happy with these arrangements either, but it was either fly or get left behind. Besides, Zeus was sending them there so it wasn't like he'd blast them _and_ his daughter out of the sky.

Thalia Grace was in a near state of panic until Annabeth forced some Benadryl down her throat, knocking the daughter of Zeus out. She snored lightly, her head lolling to the side as the rest of the strange group looked anywhere from overly relaxed to full-blown panicked.

The plane couldn't land soon enough. The demigods rushed out of the plane, frazzled by their long episode in a tin can. Piper leaned tiredly against Jason and Hazel was clinging to Frank for dear life. Frank had a pained expression on his face, but didn't say a single word of complaint as they walked tiredly through the airport.

Upon reaching baggage claim, they were blocked by a mysterious and shady creature. All of the demigods immediately knew this thing wasn't human. At least not entirely. Annabeth looked up at the tall man with a human face, his hooked nose and greasy hair making Piper shudder.

"Professor Snape," Annabeth questioned, a curious tone to her voice.

The man nodded curtly. "Get your trunks. You have a train to catch at Kings Cross and I must arrive at the school prior to the…students." It was clear Snape wished to say another word, his voice foreign and grating on their ears.

Percy leaned over to Annabeth. "What is he?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the ribs. "Quiet, Seaweed brain," she whispered back, not answering his question.

Thalia cracked up, trying to get comments out. While everyone stared at her, wondering what had happened, she managed to choke out: "It's…Death Breath…" before bursting out laughing again. Nico did not look amused at this comment as the rest of the group—including Hazel—snickered at his and the professors expense.

"That's enough," Snape's cold voice immediately cutting through the laughter of the teens, causing them to stop. As if on cue, Leo Valdez appeared next to Thalia who looked ready to pass out. "I got all our bags," he bounced on his toes, beyond excited to get started. He was already tinkering with his tool belt.

Snape motioned towards the exit, his trademark sneer in place. The demigods quickly gathered their belongings, struggling to keep up with the man's gait. It was a relatively short trip to the train station, at least compared to the flight. The professor coldly handed them their tickets, directing them towards Platform Nine and Three Quarters before loping out of sight.

"Hey!" Thalia pointed accusingly at a wall. "There's no platform! How are we supposed to get on?"

Annabeth stood there baffled as everyone except Nico looked at her. "There are souls on the other side," he muttered, even darker than usual. "We probably have to walk through the wall."

"Oh," squeaked Annabeth, slightly disgruntled at the fact she couldn't figure it out herself. "Of course." Chin raised high, she walked purposefully towards the wall, dragging her suitcase behind her. Jaws dropped as, instead of hitting the wall, she passed right through.

"Who's next then?" Leo asked.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! The second chapter will be out soon enough and expect full blown chaos!

Expect an update on Time's Up by this time next week, if not sooner.

Be sure to check out Etch-le-Sketch's page too! Her stuff's awesome!


End file.
